


On The House

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick leave? What's that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kriszeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriszeth/gifts).



> Part of a series of drabbles we wrote to request at our fic community. For Kriszeth, who prompted us with 'drink a little drink for me.'

 

"Just drink the damn stuff," Jin says, pouring out the measure optimistically, but Kame shakes his head.  
  
"This shit makes you zonky. I need to focus tonight."  
  
"You'll focus like _that_?"  
  
"Done it before."  
  
"You're a masochist."  
  
"I'm a professional," Kame snaps when Jin has trapped him against the wall. He turns his head away when Jin raises the cup, but Jin just leans in closer. "Hey, watch my germs!"  
  
"So _do_ something about those germs," Jin challenges. "Or do you want us both to cough up a lung?" He leans in threateningly, watching Kame trying not to breathe. "Well?"


End file.
